For your eyes
by Aki-KuroHime
Summary: Yumichika à choisit une voie, à ses risques et périls. Yaoi. YumiIkka
1. Il l'aimait

_For your Eyes_

Disclaimer : Ces personnages sont à Tite Kubo (ils ont refusé de changer mon nom)

Pairing: Ikkaku x Yumichika, avec un Hisagi/Yumichika

Rating: K+

Note : C'est un shonen-ai sur mon couple préféré qui existe même pas dans la vraie vie (ouiiiin), mais j'espère que vous apprécierais tout les mots de ce texte.

Arigato

***

Il se rappelait. Il se rappelait de leur rencontre, de ses yeux mauves, de sa prestance.

Coup de foudre.

Il n'osait pas l'avouer, c'était sûr.

Il ne pouvait faire que le regarder, imaginé dans sa tête son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes, la douceur de ses cheveux

Ikkaku Madarame aimait Yumichika.

C'était un fait, un fait irréprochable.

À chaque combat, il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, mais souriait en passant à la joie qu'il aurait en tuant son adversaire, et revoir encore une fois le visage, le sourire, le corps de son meilleur ami.

Même si dans chaque cellule de son corps, il n'était plus un ami. Il rêvait du moment où ses lèvres toucheraient une parcelle de son être, sa peau blanche. Il rêvait de ses sourires. Il rêvait d'un moment sobre dans ses bras, à ne plus compter le temps.

Car à chaque fois qu'il pouvait, qu'il osait le toucher, s'était par l'excuse de l'alcool. Et il ne restait de ses instants qu'une séquelle floue.

Chaque jour était un supplice, mais aussi une récompense céleste, d'avoir son parfum à côté de lui.

Il l'aimait.

C'est un fait, un fait irréprochable.

Mais il était loin de se douter…

Yumichika aimait Ikkaku.

Depuis longtemps, des années écoulées en silence, à faire violence de ses pulsions pour ne pas, même pas, lui prendre la main, toucher son épaule, souffler dans son cou un baiser.

Yumichika aimait Ikkaku de tout son être, et à chaque combat, il priait à s'en fendre l'âme de pouvoir encore observer sa poitrine se soulever, rempli d'air et de vie.

Un pacte, un sceau, l'empêche. Une peur de se faire rejeter. Une peur de perdre son bonheur de l'avoir près de lui, le bonheur de peut-être, la possibilité de l'embrasser quand il est saoul.

Simplement garder les images qui se discontionnent de leur vie au Rugonkai, où il veillait toutes les nuits pour regarder son meilleur ami dormir.

Yumichika Ayasegawa aimait d'une façon impensable Ikkaku Madarame.

Sans même avoir penser, que c'était réciproque.

Les voilà dans leurs quartiers, à rester silencieux, acteurs faisant semblants d'ignorer son voisin. Une main, un geste, vers l'autre, un véritable défi.

Yumichika s'y aventura. Un mouvement discret. Le vent entre les arbres. À répéter en criant dans sa tête « Je t'aime ».

Il avait brisé la barrière de 2 cm.

Espéré, continuer à jouer la comédie.

Même si c'était loin d'une comédie.

Impasse, la voix du capitaine résonna dans tous les quartiers et les fit regretter, encore une fois, leur manque de courage pourtant si anodin.

- Yumichika, ya un gars qui veut te voir !

Le concerné se retourna brusquement et dévisagea son capitaine.

- Qui ça, taicho ?

- Un Hisagi jcrois. Bah de toute facon je m'en fiche. Il dit que ct'imorpant.

- D'accord.

- Attends je viens avec toi, lâcha Ikkaku, avec une mauvaise impression sur le cœur.

- Ça va aller. Ça doit être pour un rapport.

Yumichika, le cœur chamboulé, quitta son ami, avec lui aussi, une impression dans le ventre qui était loin d'en être une bonne.

Hisagi l'attendait devant la porte, seul et un air absent peint sur le visage.

- Shuhei, que me vaut t'a visite.

- Yumichika… Je voulais… Ben je voulais juste te dire que… En faite, depuis notre combat ben… Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et je sais que ça va te paraître bizzare venant d'un homme mais…

Yumichika devais rêver. Hisagi allait lui déclarer sa flemme!

- Ben je voulais te demander si… Ce soir, tu fais quelque chose ?

- Non ! Je serai ravi de passer une soirée avec toi. Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec toi, alors je serai content de réparer mon erreur,

Coup de tête. Il fallait qu'il attrape cette chance, pour d'obscures raisons, mais il fallait.

Hisagi était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et ses mains étaient devenues moites.

- Bon ben, on se retrouve au resto à 7 heures, ça te va ?

- Bien sûr. J'aurai le temps de me faire tout beau !

Ikkaku, qui les observait de loin, faillit tomber de son murai en entendant ce que Yumichika avait accepté.

À quel jeu son ami allait jouer ?


	2. Un choix

Yumichika ne pensait plus. Sa brosse caressait ses cheveux mauves, son kimono bleu se reflétait dans le miroir, rien de plus. Il ne savait même plus quoi penser, de toute façon.

Et puis zut, il ne faisait rien de mal ! Ikkaku avait juste à l'invité au restaurant avant, na ! Il allait en profiter, passer une super nuit, s'amuser.

Malgré ça, il se sentait coupable.

Quand il déposa sa brosse, il se convainc d'afficher un sourire et sortit de la pièce en évitant au maximum de croiser son meilleur ami.

Malchance.

Celui-ci l'attendait à la sortie de leur quartier, les bras croisé et une pointe de jalousie dans ses yeux. L'homme aux cheveux mauves essayait au maximum de l'ignorer, mais il lui bloqua le chemin.

- Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

- Je sors, j'ai le droit non ?

Il cherchait ses mots, mais le chauve ne trouva rien.

- Fait attention à toi.

- J'y veillerai.

- Yumichika, je…

- Oui ?

- Rien.

Le 5ème siège continua son chemin en retenant ses larmes.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenu ? Baka

« Non Yumichika, il ne t'aime pas, arrête de te faire des illusions »

Ikkaku de son côté, se maudit de son manque de courage encore une fois.

Capable de tuer des Hollows sanguinaires, mais pas capable de dire à l'amour de sa vie à quel point il l'aime

« Non Ikkaku, il ne t'aime pas, arrête de te faire des illusions. »

Hisagi attendait avec impatience. Anxieux, il regardait partout autour de lui, assuré qu'on lui avait posé un lapin. Quand il l'aperçut.

Son kimono en soie bleue, ses cheveux plus brillants que jamais, son visage rayonnant.

- Bonsoir Shuhei !

- A.. Allo.

- Quelle coïncidence, j'adore cet endroit.

- J'ai bien fait finalement.

- Alors entrons !

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de leur division, mangé, boire un peu. Rien d'anormal, juste deux amis qui passent leur soirée. Rien d'anormal.

Jusqu'à.

- euh Yumichika ça te dirait qu'on marche un peu.

- Bien sûr.

Un mélange d'angoisse et de crainte rempli son ventre et il sortit dehors, où le calme régnait.

Le lieutenant l'entraina un peu plus loin, près d'un jardin de cerisiers. La lune se reflétait dans le lac bleuté et le silence rendait le moment de pure beauté.

Jusqu'à ce que Hisagi brise la sérénité des lieux :

- Yumichika, est-ce que…

- Hum

- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi !

C'était prévisible, mais tellement soudain. Yumichika n'eu même pas le temps de réfléchir que son interlocuteur lui prit la main et avança ses lèvres vers les siennes.

J'en… J'en serai ravi.

Les mots étaient sortis seuls. Dans le fond, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il avait pour une fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui l'aimait, et qui le ferait oublier Ikkaku.

Il embrassa doucement Hisagi qui colla son corps contre le sien.

- Je t'aime Yumi.

- Je t'aime aussi… Hisagi.

Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras et fit parcourir des mains dans son dos.

Yumichika ne comprenait plus ce que son cœur lui criait.


	3. Jamais oublier

La voix stridente de Yachiru réveilla brusquement Ikkaku, qui avait eu du mal à s'endormir.

« Plume-Plume il va avoir des enfants avec 69 !

- Kes'tu raconte Yachiru ! cette fois, c'était la voix de Zaraki qui avait pris le dessus.

- J'ai vu Plume-Plume qui embrassait 69 hier ! Ils vont avoir des enfants ! Yééé.

Kenpachi décida donc à se moment-là, d'envoyer sa fille adoptive à la quatrième division pour qu'on lui explique pour de bon, que deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, malgré les 60 autres tentatives de lui expliquer.

- Ça va Ikkaku ?

Renji s'inquiétait. À leur buverie hebdomadaire, Ikkaku avait englouti 10 bouteilles d'affiler et sa tête reposait en ce moment sur le bar, ivre mort.

- Yavais pas le droit de faire ça

- Qui ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, à ce.. hic… stupide de shinigami.

- Tu parles de Yumichika ?

- Prononce pas son nom !

- Me dit pas que…

- …

Le tatoué regarda son ami, perplexe.

- C'est quoi le problème ? T'avais peur ?

- …

- Ha ha ha, le grand Madarame, le guerrier sanguinaire, avait peur de...

Ikkaku lui lança un regard qui le fit taire aussitôt.

Renji était perdu. C'est donc vrai. L'amour rend le monde idiot.

Yumichika était de toute autre humeur. Rayonnant, il servait le thé le sourire aux lèvres.

Hisagi le regardait en silence. Il avait quelque chose qu'étrange dans ses gestes.

Son amoureux se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement, reposa le théière, et se glissa dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, à ce regarder dans les yeux, nez contre nez, quand Hisagi l'embrassa à son tour.

Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas, effleurant son cou. Goûtant sa peau, ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Yumichika, les yeux fermés, imaginait dans sa tête, le corps, les lèvres d'Ikkaku dans son cou. Son propre souffle.

Mais à quoi bon espéré. C'était le parfum d'Hisagi, ses mains, ses lèvres.

Yumichika se laissa quand même glisser sur le plancher et Shuuhei l'embrasser de plus belle.

- Hisagi…

- Hum ?

- Pas tout de suite.

Hisagi se releva, triste, et partit dans la cuisine, sans prétexte, sans même ouvrir les lèvres. Yumichika avait perdue l'envi de sourire, et retient ses lèvres à la pensée de son ami, seul, sûrement saoul à cette heure.

Il réajusta son kimono.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Son cœur battant trop, il pleura, laissant ses larmes couler sur son visage.


	4. Regrets

Le 5ème siège se promenait dans les rues achalandées du Seireitei, en uniforme, une ombrelle orange sur le dos.

Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps devant des échoppes, admirant en souriant la soie qui y reposait, mais à chaque fois, il se rappelait de ces journées passées avec Ikkaku, qu'il avait entraîné de force dans ce genre d'endroit, simplement pour admirer la beauté des objets, loin de ce douter qu'à chaque fois qu'il disait : « As-tu vu comme ce kimono est magnifique ! », son ami se disait : « C'est toi qui est magnifique. »

Il se rappela même comment, quand il était au Rugonkai, il avait volé pour lui un adorable kimono à fleurs.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire, et pendant qu'il traîna ses pieds sur les pavés, se dirigea vers les quartiers de la 11ème en se disant qu'il faudrait bien qu'il le retrouve, ce kimono.

- Salut Plume-Plume !

- Bonjour Yachiru-san.

- Longue tresse m'a dit que les monsieurs ça ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant !

- Elle a raison.

- Oooon, moi je voulais avoir un petit frère.

Yachiru sautilla plus loin, un chat étant rentré dans son champ de vision.

- Yumichika ! Te voilà enfin. Ya plein de rapport sur le bureau qu'il faudrait remplir.

- J'y cours taicho.

Yumichika referma son ombrelle et du coin de l'œil, aperçut la silhouette de son meilleur ami.

- Bonjour Ikkaku

- 'lut.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien.

- On pourra allez s'entrainé plus tard si ça te chante…

_Avec tout le plaisir du monde !_

- Ouais ouais, ça serait sympa.

Ikkaku, les bras croisés, regarda son ami s'éloigner.

Son odeur était toujours la même.

Peut-être n'était-il pas encore trop tard.

Peut-être…

Son crayon griffonnait quelques mots. Les dossiers s'étaient empilés, faute de personne pour les remplir. Concentrer dans son travail, il n'avait pas remarqué le Reiatsu du chauve dans le coin de la porte.

Ce dernier le regardait une bouteille de saké à la main.

_Vas-y, c'est ta chance. _

_Non, il est déjà avec quelqu'un._

_Que faire, que faire_

_Merde, ce genre de chose c'est pour les gonzesses !_

_Mika, t'es tellement beau._

_Je t'aime Mika._

_Pourquoi je suis si lâche ?_

_Putain que je t'aime._

Le guerrier repartit, les pas lourds, contant bien passer le reste de sa journée au terrain d'entrainement pour faire passer sa rage sur des nouveaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yumichika laissa échapper de ses lèvres

« Ikkaku, je… »

-----------------------

Reviews ?? S'il vous plait (ouiiin)

Aki : C'est nul qu'il a pas gros de fanfic sur ce couple jlai aime beaucoup. J'aimerais vivre dans un monde où il aurai plein de couple de Bleach partout partout...

Yumichika : Ça y est, elle délire.

Aki : Partoout

Aki : J'aime bien les reviews, s'il voooous plaaaîîîîît


	5. Lune et sang

Hisagi l'embrassait doucement. Yumichika était habitué à ses lèvres, mais il rêvait encore des lèvres d'Ikkaku, malgré tout l'amour que lui portait son amant.

Le lieutenant poussa le baiser plus loin et défie le kimono de son amour.

Sa langue parcourra la peau laiteuse et ses lèvres chatouillèrent ses abdos.

- Hisagi… Pas encore, s'il te plait.

Le concerné l'ignora et continua. Essayant tant bien que mal que se défaire de l'emprise, Yumichka poussa Hisagi qui répliqua d'un grognement.

- Pourquoi ? Ça fait 2 mois qu'on est ensemble !!

- Je…

Le lieutenant l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Mika, je t'aime.

Yumichika se raidit. Seul Ikkaku avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

- Mika, Mika, je t'aime, répéta Hisagi en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça…

- Non je…Je t'aime Hisagi.

- Tu me le jures.

L'image d'Ikkaku, au Rugonkai, son expression quand celui-ci lui avait offert ce kimono à fleurs. Cette image du véritable homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, mais pourtant…

- Oui, je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa et se laissa glisser sur le plancher.

Ikkaku observait la lune. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Se battre n'avait plus d'importance depuis l'absence de son meilleur ami.

À chaque nuit, il avait pris l'habitude de veiller devant la porte sa division, espérant apercevoir son corps parfait, sa beauté, tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Son sourire, ses mains qui semblaient si délicates. Mais un homme de la onzième division, qui plus est, un si grand rang, se devait d'être fort.

Quand il l'aperçut, son cœur chavira.

_Yumichika, n'en pouvant plus de ce manège, avait fui les appartements d'Hisagi. Il ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était qu'un attachement, pour son esprit, de pouvoir s'imaginer dans les bras d'Ikkaku, sentir ses lèvres à lui. _

_Il courait dans le labyrinthe désert à cette heure. Soudain, il sentit 5 reiatsus le poursuivre. _

_Quand il se retourna enfin, il vit 5 membres, sûrement de la même division de lui._

_- R'garder, c'est la tapette._

_- Maudit PD, alors, où est ton petit ami ?_

_- Regarder, ya pas de zanpakuto !_

_« Merde, où est Fuji Kujaku ! » Il se rappela un peu trop tard, de l'avoir enlever avant d'embrasser Hisagi._

_- On va t'apprendre à être gay !_

_Le plus imposant d'entre eux le frappa en premier. Puis une ruée de coups suivit. La douleur était si forte que Yumichika s'effondra à terre, impuissant. Le reste fut un rideau flou, seule la douleur subsistait sur son corps _

_Après ce massacre inégale, Yumichika rampait tant bien que mal, s'accrochant aux murs et supportant au maximum la souffrance, jusqu'à sa division. Le sang coulait de son ventre, et sa tête bourdonnait. Il ne pensait plus à autre chose, que revoir Ikkaku, encore, juste une dernière fois._

Quand il l'aperçut, un sourire traversa son visage et il s'écroule enfin, les bruits des pas du 3ème siège près de lui et sa voix qui scandait son nom.

Il sombra dans le noir, au bout de ses forces.

Ikkaku courait le plus vite possible, et quand il vit le corps ensanglanté, couvert de bleu et de coup de lame. La lune couvrait son beau visage en détresse, ses lèvres à bout de souffle.

Il prit délicatement son corps et cria aussi fort qu'il pu, pour avoir de l'aide.

Son capitaine et quelques officiers accoururent aussitôt, et deux d'entre eux allèrent chercher d'urgence Unohana.

- Meurs pas Mika, t'a pas le droit de mourir dans mes bras.

C'est à cet instant qu'on vit quelque chose qui ne se produisait pas souvent, ou simplement rarement dans la onzième. Ikkaku pleurait, en tant dans ses bras, le corps cassé de son meilleur ami.

- Meurs pas…

Suspense !!!

La suite en construction, l'auteur est en manque de sucre et de reviews !!

Mais elle va bientôt arriver, ne vous inquiété pas.

Arigato !


	6. C'est un fait

_**Le silence. Encore et toujours ce silence. Cet espace indéfini entre Yumichika et Ikkaku, le silence, l'isolement, la peur. **_

_**Ils s'aimaient s'étaient un fait. **_

_**La peur de l'inconnu était leur ennemie**_

Le bruit des machines au souffle régulier réveilla Yumichika. Il se voyait encore, à moitié-mort à terre, les bras d'Ikkaku autour de ses épaules, cette… cette impuissance que l'avait embaumé quand il rampait pour sa vie.

Mais à chaque pensée, c'était le visage d'Ikkaku qui lui revenait en tête.

Il chercha du bout des doigts, sa peau, ou une parcelle d'existence de celle-ci.

Les draps étaient encore chauds, quelqu'un avait dû rester à cet endroit de longues heures.

Ikkaku.

Seul son nom perçait dans la brume,

Ikkaku.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise

Le troisième siège, arme en main, défonça littéralement la porte des appartements d'Hisagi, en prenant bien soin de crier son mécontentement.

- Alors ! On n'est même pas foutu de protéger son petit ami !!

- Hein! Ikkaku, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

- Ce que je fais ici !!!!!

Son zampakuto démangeait dans sa main, ses yeux à eux seuls auraient pu tuer son interlocuteur.

- Yumichika à été blessé pis t'était MÊME pas là !!

- Quoi… Il….

- Non il va pas bien !!

- Mais je…

Hisagi n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le pommeau d'Hozokimaru ne fit pas simplement qu'effleurer sa joue.

- T'es malade !

Mais Ikkaku l'ignora. Il le frappa si fort qu'il tomba inconscient. Une chance, quelques officiers avaient entendu le vacarme avant qu'Ikkaku ne mette l'appartement et son occupant en pièces détachées.

La capitaine Unohana arriva elle aussi à temps et l'entraina plus loin.

- Ton ami vient de se réveiller, et je crois qu'il serait content d'une visite.

L'intéressé, sans demander son reste, couru aussitôt vers les quartiers de la 4ème division.

- Mika…

Yumichika releva la tête et sourit.

- Aaah, as-tu vu dans quel état je suis ! Ça va ma prendre beaucoup de temps avait de redevenir beau.

Ikkaku lui pris les mains.

- Tu es beau 24 heures sur 24.

Il l'embrassa le front, puis descendit sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait à la chamade, plus vite encore que pendant un de ses combat.

- J'avais peur de te le dire, j'avais peur, moi, que tu me rejettes, de ne plus avoir ta présence près de moi. J'ai honte d'avoir eu peur comme ça. Je t'aime Yumichika, je t'aime, et je me fiche de tous ce que les autres pourront dire, c'est quoi que je veux.

Il l'embrassa enfin, un vrai baiser, doux mais sincère. Il n'avait plus peur. Il tuerait tous ceux qui s'opposeront à eux s'il le faudrait, mais jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

Yumichika se releva et l'embrassa de plus belle.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ikkaku. Tu es la véritable, la seule personne, à jamais dans mon coeur. Pardon.

Les aveuglés s'embrassèrent encore et encore, à gouter enfin les lèvres de ce qui leur paraissait interdit.

Il l'aimait.

C'est un fait, un fait irréprochable.

Ils s'aimaient,

C'est un fait. Et personne, personne dans ce monde, ne pourra prouver le contraire.

***

Et non ce n'est pas fini !!

Je prévois une espèce d'épilogue.

Ouin, c'est déjà fini !!

Je n'arrive pas à y croire !!

**Note **: Auteur partie dans son délire, laissez un reviews.

Joyeuse année remplie de nouvelles fanfics !!


	7. Happy End?

Yumichika et Ikkaku prenait du bon temps dans un sauna. Le 5ème siège profitait de la situation pour débiter ses conseils beautés, sûrement dans le vide, même avec la présence d'Iba et Renji.  
Le chauve le regardait, sans vraiment écouter, trop occupé à le contempler gesticuler.

_Leurs langues se cherchaient, se frayait un chemin à travers leurs lèvres._

_Yumichika avait laissé tomber le haut de son kimono._

_Voilà déjà que les deux semaines de convalescence qui les avait fait attendre avaient terminées, et ils comptaient bien sûr en profiter. _

_Ikkaku passait sa main rapidement dans ses cheveux, encore et encore, en effleurant le cou de son amant, en attardant parfois ses lèvres sur ses joues roses ou sur sa gorge. _

_Étendus, ils se regardèrent un instant. _

_- Tu le veux vraiment ?_

_Yumichika ramena son corps près du sien et caressa ses lèvres._

_- Jamais je n'ai voulu de quelqu'un comme ça de toute ma vie._

_- Et moi, avant de te rencontrer, il n'avait personne qui ne hantait mes rêves comme toi. Putain, tu…_

_- Je t'aime._

_Il l'embrassa encore et encore, toujours, éternellement, les secondes passaient trop vite. _

_Ses mains se baladaient dans son dos, et quand ils se trouvèrent nus, plus aucune entité ne les retint._

Ils s'aimaient, c'était un fait.

Ils s'aimaient éternellement, toujours.

Jamais et rien, ne pourrai les séparer.

Seul un _Je t'aime_ qui trotte dans la tête.

Et des combats pour s'amuser.

Jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Ils s'aimaient, et la mort pourrait bien les séparer.

Mais c'était peu probable.

--------

Aki : J'ai pas fait Ikkaku trop romantique toujours !

Hein Hein, s'il vous plait !!

Aaah je suis trop romantique moi-même

J'espère que vous avez aimer, et c'est ce qui conclu ma fanfic !!

Bonne année

Arigato


End file.
